


what is sulking is that a food

by ssyou



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon, Changkyun centric, Fluff, M/M, OT7, basically yooki trying to get changkyun to un-sulk, changkyun jealous bc sewoon got all the attention, did i say OT7, flufffffff, jealous changkyun, kihyun is a mom, more to platonic relationship between kihyun and his youngest child, pure self indulgence, sulking changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Exactly until ten minutes ago, Changkyun had been quiet and, maybe not-so-subtly, shooting glares at Sewoon’s direction everytime Kihyun or Jooheon or Hyunwoo went as near as smile at Starship’s youngest artist.





	what is sulking is that a food

Ten minutes ago, their junior labelmate Jeong Sewoon said his goodbye and went on his way back to his own dorm. Ten minutes ago, someone who looked up to Jooheon and one of Kihyun’s sources of adoration thanked the resident main vocal for the ‘mom’-cooked meal that Kihyun promised to him a year ago.

Exactly until ten minutes ago, Changkyun had been quiet and, maybe not-so-subtly, shooting glares at Sewoon’s direction everytime Kihyun or Jooheon or Hyunwoo went as near as _smile_ at Starship’s youngest artist. Once, the rapper almost dropped his glass when Hoseok put his arm around Sewoon, seeing the older giving Sewoon the VVIP view of his bunny grin. Kihyun would have thought it was endearing, if not for the fact that even when his rival of affection left, their youngest member was still sitting silently on the end of the sofa in their living room, playing with his phone with his lips tight in a thin line like a petulant child.

Everyone seemed to pick up his sour mood though. There was a nudge on the back of his elbow and when Kihyun turned he met an amused Hyungwon who was trying so hard to hold his smile.

“Should you or should I?” asked the tall member, not so obviously nodded his chin toward the youngest direction, not a slight attempt tried to hide his glee.

Kihyun chuckled.

“I’ll handle it,”

“Okay then,”

After Hyungwon patted his back, the younger went to the balcony to join Hoseok and Hyunwoo doing whatever they were doing there. Kihyun was stepping into the kitchen when he catched a glimpse of both of them waving, Hyunwoo smiling and Hoseok pointing his forefinger to Changkyun’s spot, a silent signal that they would stand as the backup in case Kihyun’s plan failed him. The main vocal nodded and give them a thumb up. He mouthed at the boys on the balcony to tighten their hoodie straps, then proceeded to open the top shelf in their kitchen. But then Minhyuk beat him to it first.

“What are you gonna make?” he glanced at the brown cartoon box that Minhyuk took. The later pulled out the sachet from inside it, seemingly the only one left of instant drink they had in the dorm. It had been a long time since they, no, _he_ , restocked their monthly needs.

“Uhm, hot chocolate?” Minhyuk raised his eyebrow, looking at Kihyun like his fellow member suddenly changed into a dumb role instead of a smart main vocal of his band.

“Oh,” he stared back at the dark haired, wetting his lips in contemplation. “I was thinking to make that for Changkyun. Do you want a tea instead? I’ll make it for you,”

A click hit Minhyuk’s brain, and Kihyun had to smack the taller’s arm to stop his loud remark.

“For peace offering?”

“For peace offering,”

Light chuckle was let out from Minhyuk’s mouth, srunches appeared between his eyebrows making his puppy eyes slightly smaller and his lips pouted in helpless sigh.

“He’s so cute,”

Kihyun grinned and nodded in agreement.

“A cute emo child, indeed.”

 

-

 

When Kihyun finished making a cup of hot chocolate for the soul and went to the living room, someone did pout and sit on Changkyun’s spot. But he was the different kind of maknae.

“He went to his room,” uh oh, another one being in sulky mood. “He wouldn’t let me cuddle him,”

Jooheon’s pouting face could really rivaled Changkyun’s. In Hyunwoo’s case Jooheon might have won already.

“It’s okay, I’ll go talk to him,” he reassured the younger.

The older member opened the door to Minhyuk’s and Changkyun’s shared room without a knock, and met with the back of Changkyun’s blond head and his hunching figure in the middle of the bed. The light grey t-shirt he wore crumpled at the waist, with the strap of his equally light grey trouser pulled down because of his bent position, showing the slight tan skin and thin line of his boxer in display. Changkyun didn’t seem to acknowledge his entrance, pretending to be absorbed in his phone and all that.

Kihyun stepped carefully and put the mug he had been holding on the rack beside the bed. With the softest movement he could muster, he sat on the vacant space behind Changkyun’s back and pulled the later’s edge of the t-shirt down, covering the exposed skin that had been peeking out.

“Hey, I brought you hot chocolate,”

Changkyun didn’t budge.

“Thank you, hyung,”

The fabric of his t-shirt felt soft. Even covered by cloth, the warmth of Changkyun’s skin still seeped through his palm and it was the umpteenth time Kihyun wished he could save that heat in his hands, to soothe him when he felt low, nervous, or when he just simply missed the younger boy.

“Are you feeling not well, Kkukkungie?”

“I’m fine,”

Kihyun smiled.

“Really?”

“Hm,”

By now Changkyun should’ve known that his short replies answered enough. Kihyun moved his hand to pat the younger’s hipbone in even beat, the same way his hometown friend said how he would calm his 5 year old down and lull her to sleep. He saw the younger’s chest move with deep exhale he tried to hide from Kihyun. It was so hard not to let slip a chuckle or two, honestly, when Changkyun was being like this.

“I made you hot chocolate, you know. Would you stop sulking?” he asked and continued to pat the other boy.

Changkyun’s thumb which was scrolling his phone screen stopped moving.

“I’m not sulking,”

“Yes you are. You wouldn’t look at me,”

The words seemed to aggravate Changkyun, as he turned and faced the older in apparent annoyance. Kihyun’s palm slipped off of the younger’s hipbone, so he rested it against the other’s stomach after fixing the edge of the shirt that had gotten pulled up from the movement back down again. There was a pillow mark on Changkyun's cheek, his blond hair was messy and the long bang covered most of the area on his forehead except for the slight skin showing in between. A wild tuft stood out from the side he used to lie on the pillow. Kihyun moved his free hand to straighten that strand of hair, as well as stealing a chance to caress the younger’s head.

“I’m not sulking,” he glared at the older, protest apparent in his tone.

There were many sides of Im Changkyun, the confident and sexy one with deep hoarse voice and the cute and childish one with quiet and slightly higher-pitched voice.

“Now you’re sulking _and_ whining,”

Everyone would argue that it was a pout that was forming on Changkyun’s lips.

“I’m not,”

Kihyun smiled, again, but this time he intended for Changkyun to see it.

“You know you’re still our cute maknae, right?”

“Of course,”

“Sewoon isn’t a bad person,”

Changkyun blinked, too subtly.

“Why are you suddenly talking about him?”

The caressing on Changkyun’s head didn’t stop, probably the only reason the younger didn’t seem as tense as Kihyun expected before. Kihyun’s smile turned into a grin, knowing but gentle.

“You know, you’re cute when you’re jealous,”

“I’m not jealous. I don’t dislike Sewoon. Everyone thinks he’s adorable, okay?”

A hearty laugh came out from Kihyun’s mouth straight from his chest.

“Kkukkungie,” he grinned his signature one with one side of the corner of his lips turned upwards. “There are many adorable people in this world, but you’re still my number one,”

Kihyun could see Changkyun’s cheeks got rosy in the bright light of the room, his ears had gotten red and the glare he had been sending Kihyun turned into an embarrassed one, eyes avoiding Kihyun’s amused stare to look at Kihyun’s logo shirt instead.

“Now,” the older whispered as he got closer to the boy, “if I kiss you, would you stop sulking?”

As soon as he said that, Changkyun lifted his arm to stop Kihyun from advancing any further.

Nevertheless, it was a futile attempt.

Kihyun gripped the side of Changkyun’s head tight but gentle, lips coming closer to Changkyun’s face and gave his youngest member a sloppy kiss on the cheek. _Now,_ Changkyun couldn’t possibly deny that he _whined_ , all pretending to hate Kihyun’s obsessive attention when the older could feel a dimple forming on his cheek. It was a long ten seconds before Kihyun pulled up and grinned again. Changkyun gave him a not so convincing dislike pout that Kihyun wanted to capture on camera so he could show it off to the other members.

“Come on, show me those dimples again,”

“What dimples,”

Mischievous glint in the older’s eyes should be enough warning for Changkyun, really. The hand that hadn’t moved from Changkyun’s stomach was going under his shirt now, lithe fingers playing on his bare skin, _tickling_ the younger until he gasped and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hyung, stop!” he held Kihyun’s wrist frantically. “Hyung!”

Kihyun stopped the tickling and laughed, Changkyun’s dimples and messy blond hair in full display and really, he might be jealous of Hyungwon for a bit there.

“Feeling better now?”

A small voice, “Why would I feel better?”

Cute _and_ stubborn, their maknae.

It was mission success though. Changkyun’s body regained its relax state and Kihyun kissed the other’s bang covered forehead in retaliation.

“Drink your hot chocolate before it goes cold, okay?”

Changkyun nodded, with reddening ears and cheeks and Kihyun had to stop himself from smothering the younger with kisses again.

“Okay.”

 

-

 

Kihyun got out of the room to get some snacks from his secret stash, Hyungwon and Minhyuk barreled through the door as soon as he opened it. The last thing he saw from the hallway was Hyungwon went straight to engulf the youngest with his taller frame, hoddie zipped tight and nose touching the inside of Changkyun’s neck.

“Why are you so cold?”

Hyungwon’s lips toucing Changkyun’s neck as he spoke. Honestly Kihyun didn’t know a person’s neck could get that red.

“I was on the balcony,”

That was the only answer the taller man could give because in the next second his lips moved to enclose Changkyun’s in sweet, gentle pecks, again and again until Minhyuk shrieked _gross, you two!_ when Kihyun knew that was the dark-haired’s chance to steal Changkyun’s mug and drink the hot chocolate until it was empty, really.

His chuckle got cut off by a kiss for his own, as he felt his body got shoved to the wall of the hallway away from the door. Hyunwoo’s lips forming a smile in the middle of the kiss but he then bit the bottom of Kihyun’s lips and Kihyun gripped the back of Hyunwoo’s neck hard, hiding both of them from possible prying eyes. Hyunwoo pecked his lips once again before he pulled back, hands still circling Kihyun’s waist.

“He alright already?”

Kihyun sighed, wetting his lips again to remember Hyunwoo’s taste, a habit he developed no matter how many times they have smooched.

“Yeah. Your turn now,”

He had many weaknesses, one of them was all of Changkyun and most of them was Hyunwoo’s slitted eyes when he smiled, so bear-like and so huggable.

“Okay,”

Hyunwoo stepped into Minhyuk’s and Changkyun’s room then, Hyungwon had finished his boyfriend duty and seemed content with lying on top of Changkyun, who, thank God, was smiling now. Upon seeing the pile up couple, Kihyun could see the moment Hyunwoo thought _why not be a pile up group then_ and proceeded to move his big, big body atop of Hyungwon.

Which followed instantly by Minhyuk.

And Jooheon and Hoseok when they passed Kihyun to see who screamed that loud inside their dorm (it was _Minhyuk_ , eventhough he was actually on the top of the pile).

“Oh, is it a cuddle party? Let me join,” Hoseok grinned his bunny grin before, to Kihyun’s horror, jumped into the pile.

Basically everyone panicked.

“No, no, hyung,”

“Oofh,”

“Aaaaaaaaaa!”

Kihyun laughed, perfectly calm because he knew Hyunwoo wouldn’t let Hyungwon and Changkyun underneath him got hurt, his muscle showing off his strength from holding all the summed up weights above him. The main vocal turned away and walked towards the kitchen, steps light, taking all of his and Hoseok’s secret stash of snacks and Jooheon’s laptop along the way back to Changkyun’s room, thinking it was a good time for a movie night.

What a family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> should recheck this again sometimes later bc i need to bring my cat to the vet in 15 minutes.  
> anyway sorry if this is too self indulgent....i love sewoon and changkyun too much


End file.
